The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece provided with an electrochromic display device (referred to as an ECD hereafter) as a display device.
Conventionally, a light emitting diode or a liquid crystal display device is employed as a display device in an electronic timepiece, especially in a digital display type electronic timepiece for displaying time information by numerals, letters, symbols and the like. However, the light emitting diode of the active type is disadvantageous due to its large power consumption and inability to read out display information when in a strong light environment. The liquid crystal display device cannot realize a high contrast display although it is of a passive type, and since the contrast of the display has a visual angle dependency, the visibility of the display depends on the visual angle of the abserver.
In comparision with the conventional display device having the above mentioned drawbacks, an ECD of the passive type has a vivid color display and realizes a high contrast display which is conspicuous at all angles since the display does not have visual angle dependency. Further, the power consumption of the ECD is less than the light emitting diode.